


The other side

by Steangine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Breeding, Eggs, Gore, Incest, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Tentacles, Urethral Play, non con, non conventional dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: Dante succumbs to Urizen.[tentacles ; gore ; pwp ; twitter request]





	The other side

**Author's Note:**

> This is for TittyStrap, hope you will like it.

Time and space were no more inside the Qliphoth. Soaked in the power of hell, the evil usurper, Urizen, created his own laws and manipulated the dimension where he resided in, extending his devil influence as far as the Qliphoth’s limbs could reach. Minutes and hours became a mere human concept crystalized into the eternal semi-darkness. The sky was upside down.

Or better, to Dante that thin slice of light glimmering among the tentacles slithering on his whole body is the sky. He doesn’t know, not anymore. Trish and Lady disappeared somewhere, after Urizen defeated them. Nero, maybe he managed to get his way out of there – god (if there was one somewhere above his head), Dante hoped so with each fiber of his mind until the Qliphoth drunk the last drop of his sanity. His friends, the people he knew, his –well– _nephew_, everyone and everything became a far memory into the drunken dream Dante was forced to vegetate into.

When the tentacles retreated from him, leaving only few limbs coiling around him, some time passed and he was somewhere. Somewhere with Urizen, into his hands. Literally. The giant evil monster who destroyed Redgrave City and feed his tree with its inhabitant’s blood was what remained of Vergil, whose craving for power deformed into something Dante barely recognized. How funny that his brother, the polar opposite of him, always so elegant and with his clothes never dirty even in the most disgusting situations, ended up turning into a sleazy creature slouching on a sloppy throne. Oh, the irony.

Dante would tell that to Vergil –to that new version of him, Urizen–, but his voice didn’t want to come out, and he wondered if the limbs ripped it away from his throat as they did with his energy.

“Dante.”

There was a bare hint of Vergil in that distorted voice, and Dante wanted to laugh, but his condition allowed him only a tiny snort. He wondered why Vergil didn’t kill him already, now that he had the chance, now that he was the winner and there was nothing between him and Yamato. With Rebellion resting in pieces, the slightest chance Dante could have to stand back and fight was gone as well.

“We’re finally here, Dante…”

_ And I’m without my clothes. _ One step from the eternal slumber, and not only Dante was without his dear red coat, but also had no clear idea what happened to them. Disintegrated, probably eaten by the Qliphoth, and he may have been the next, eaten to the bones, if his dear brother hadn’t thought of crushing his last breath with his gargantuan hands.

Dante snorted again, this time it sounded more like a laugh. Urizen chuckled from deep inside his throat, a sinister gurgle coming directly from the Hell Vergil wandered into for so many years that he lost his mind. Or find it, Dante had never had the pretense to truly know what was hidden inside his brother’s head, and he came to realize that probably he had never truly known him. He was tired.

“I’ve been waiting so long for this moment.”

Urizen raised him to the level of his face, his features lost in the knot of roots shielding his body. His green eyes were glimmering.

“So long to find you again…” His mouth was encircled with fangs, his tongue sharp and coarse touched Dante from between his legs to his face –a fleshy ice cream for demons–, a slow painful caress that scratched his skin and froze his mind. “…brother.”

From Urizen’s arms countless tentacles reached for Dante, met no resistance and coiling around him like ivy plants.

“The Qliphoth prepared your body. Now, I’ll awaken it.”

_ Pervert _ .

That was all Dante could think, because Vergil always sugarcoated his malicious intentions with the polished speech he honed reading countless books. He barely felt the limbs climbing his body –unlike the warm strong sensation Urizen’s tongue left–, it wasn’t even a tickle but a pressure so numb that if he wasn’t seeing those things tasting his skin, he wouldn’t even mind them.

It wasn’t working, whatever Urizen was planning to do. Yet, a bizarre warmth pooled inside his stomach, and Dante thought a ray of sun managed to pierce the tangled net of roots, but when he looked up, he only saw darkness.

“Nh.”

His voice awakened. Too sudden for Dante to stop it, and too unexpected for him to realize from where that reaction came from.

Urizen was rubbing his thumb between his legs. After the shock, a glimmer of strength sprouted in him, and Dante wanted to push that finger away, because he would rather bite his own tongue off –that was all he could do now– and rob Urizen of the pleasure of humiliating him. He wanted but couldn’t: the tentacles were blocking his arms above his head and keeping his legs wide open.

All of a sudden , Dante was awake. Like waking up from a dream right into a nightmare, he inhaled the sharp scent of rotten flesh, heard the distant cries of demons, _felt_ Urizen’s finger awakening inside him an instinct Dante wanted to eradicate – because _that_ was Vergil and it wasn’t at the same time. But solider than the roots of the Qliphoth, the arousal tingling his body, the natural response to Vergil –_Urizen_– plunged its claws deep inside him.

Maybe pity moved Urizen, or maybe not. He opened his hand, and Dante slouched against its palm like sitting on a roughly shaped throne. The tentacles moved again, but this time Dante felt the slimy touch poking his nipples, slapping his half-limp cock and invading his body. There was no wait and no mercy, rough lust burnt Dante outside and inside. He opened his mouth, his eyes shining in a vigorous wave of rage; yet his voice froze into his throat where a tentacle almost reached, such was the strength used to pierce through his lips. Dante was too close to throw up, but that wouldn’t have been enough for his mouth to be free, he would have choked on his vomit and shattered pride. So, he swallowed back the bitter taste and munched in retaliation. The tentacle remained there.

“Do not oppose to me. You lack power.” One of the tentacles split in many thinner parts, looming over Dante’s stomach. One forced its way inside his urethra, ripping a muffled scream from him. “Succumb now.” As the others followed, stuffing his dick, the shock of pain and pleasure overwhelmed Dante: he came in aching squirts, his eyes rolled back, one step from fainting.

Dante was about to close his eyes and abandon his body to what could happen from that moment on, but Urizen didn’t let him. The tentacles spread his ass wide and Dante felt the contact with something too big for his body to be able to take it. He looked below in horror.

Urizen didn’t allow him to have enough time to elaborate what was happening and made it happen before Dante had any time to react and feel something stronger than pain. Terror or anger could trigger a sprout of energy big enough for Dante to get free and ruin everything. Urizen left no room for error and impaled Dante on his monstrous cock, filling him deep down as far as he could go without ripping him in two halves. The tentacle left his mouth, Dante screamed.

The skin was covered in spikes and eyes, each one cutting Dante’s insides –oh god, oh god! He felt the eyes moving against his flesh!–, making him regurgitate squirts of blood as the dick made its way past the normal edges of his body, piercing inside his stomach to deform its shape. Barely half of that monstrous cock was inside him when Urizen stopped.

Dante cursed his demonic heritage which was keeping him alive in such a status, with his insides smashed and blood pouring from his mouth and ass. The pain was so sharp that he got used to it almost immediately and couldn’t feel nothing else if not the bulbs squirming and the spikes cutting as Urizen pleased his royal dick using his body as a sex toy.

Up and down, up and down. Urizen grunted, he was enjoying it – at least someone was. The endless hell Dante faced came to an end after an eternity of pain, and a thought wormed its way inside his head: that was his dead end, he was doomed to be humiliated and tortured until the Qliphoth had enough blood to keep him alive for Vergil’s twisted pleasure. What a shitty end for the legendary Devil Hunter.

Dante felt the thick and copious cum bursting inside his body, the powerful gush invaded him from the inside to the point he felt the taste of the cum climbing his throat and pooling into his mouth together with blood. He finally vomited, and there was nothing left in him, except blood and Urizen’s semen.

“There is one step left for us to fulfill.” Urizen didn’t free Dante, so that his body could fully regenerate after he tore it apart.

The base of his cock swelled at the tip, an almost round bulge that moved up slowly followed by another and another and another, all making their way through Urizen’s urethra.

“Take care of these eggs.”

Crawling up the dick, giant demonic eggs came out one after another and found shelter inside Dante’s stomach. Dante felt the first one ripping his body to reach its final destination inside him, and Urizen’s cock slid out a bit; it happened again and again, one egg after the other, until inside Dante there were only eggs and his guts twisting so they could rearrange themselves to shelter those alien presences.

“They will hatch inside you, giving birth to the spawn of Sparda once again.”

Urizen passed a thumb over Dante’s belly, big, bloated to much that it looked like it could explode at any moment. Yet, it was soft to touch, and he indulged in feeling the demonic energy flowing inside Dante’s body as he was reconstructing itself. That same energy would nourish their children and make them grow powerful. Urizen raised Dante near his face, leaning his forehead against him. The last thing Dante saw before fainting were his emerald eyes glowing of a feeling he didn’t recognize.

“This is what you were born for, my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like Qliphoth also means "other side" opposed to holiness - and I may need Jesus, because I had fun writing this one, so I'm totally on the other side.


End file.
